Work together and stay together?
by kohana-rai
Summary: All the anime groups you can think of have been transported to the fuedral era to complete a secret mission. Will they be able to get together and even start the mission and will they even finish it between the time limit? Really......


Okay.....me and my friend were bored and came up with this...if we get good reviews for it we will continue! It may seem like it has no point right now but the plot shall come in sooner or later. Tell us which animes you would like us to add to this story!  
  
Happy reading!  
  
Chapter 1  
Who are they?  
  
We find our favourite group in the middle of Inuyasha's forest just walking.  
  
Kag: Inu...I want a kiss!  
  
Inu: Who do you think I am you wench. Kiss galore!!!  
  
Somehow suddenly the yu-gi-oh gang appears. Our next favourite group.  
  
Yami: LET'S DUEL!!!!!!  
  
Inu: Who the hell are you!!!!!  
  
Fan girls:*gasp* How dare you! He's Yami Yami! He's our guy! If he can't do it, no one can!  
  
Inu: I'm gonna rip you limb to limb you dumb fangirl!  
  
Tea: Who are these strange people Yami???  
  
Yami: I don't know.maybe Bakura sent us to the shadow realm.  
  
Sango: What's a shadow realm??  
  
Miroku: Kagome...are these people from your time?  
  
Kagome: Who knows I have never seen hair like that, it looks like its on fire.  
  
Yami: Don't make fun of my hair!!!  
  
Miroku: Hey who cares! Look at that cute girl by the guy!  
  
Tea: hehe *starts blushing madly*  
  
Sango:*SMACK WHAM* *You can now see many bumps on poor Miroku's head*  
  
Joey: Hey!!! Now that's my kinda woman!  
  
Sango:*gets really pissed off*I am nobdy's woman apart from Miroku's got that!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Really?!?!  
  
Kagome: *gasp* I never knew!  
  
Sango: Oopsss...did I just let that slip out I mean I am.....uhm.....just forget it!  
  
Mai: I'm soooo bored!  
  
Bakura: Well then I shall send you to the shadow realm MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Mai: *sweatdrops*  
  
Malik: You could drop the whole shadow realm thing it's kinda old now.  
  
Mai: Tea...put your man under control.  
  
Tea:*blushing madly beyond Inu Yasha's kimono*Hey he's not my man!!!  
  
Tristan: Hey look! That guy with the white hair has CAT ears on top of his head!!!  
  
Inu: Who said I had CAT ears!!! *runs after Tristan with transformed tetsusaiga*  
  
Kag: Inuyahsa!!!!!! SIT! *bam*  
  
Everybody was just standing there and quarelling just when the bushes started to move.  
  
Rei: Where the hell are we?? I told you you took a wrong turn Serena!  
  
Ami: If my calculations are correct...we are 500 years back in time.  
  
Serena: Mooon.....uhm....I forgot the rest of the words!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Great...I knew she was dumb! *sweatdrop*  
  
Sailor Venus: *Sweatdrop* You know after all these years and transformations you would think she would remember the 500th time!  
  
Inu: Who the hell are all you people???  
  
Miroku: I don't care!!! As long as one of them MARRY ME!!! Why can't u wear a short skirt like that Sango dear???  
  
Sango: A-is apple b-is for bear c- is currption d-is for decking miroku's head.  
  
Joey: Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: What?!?!  
  
Joey: Hey beautiful I have you know I came second on duelist island!  
  
All the sailor scouts: Who's he talking to?  
  
Serena: Ohhhhhhhh. I remember my lines!!! I am Sailor Moon and- ahhhhhhh that guy with the cat ears is a DEMON!!!!!!!  
  
Inu: I don't have CAT ears you stupid wenches!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ami: Hey!!! Who're you calling stupid!!!  
  
Serena: I wish Darian was here! *sighs*  
  
Rei: I say we just kill him!  
  
Miroku: Anybody up to a date, my number is.....  
  
Sango:*whap* You live in the feudal era stupid you don't have a number!!!!  
  
Venus: Hold on....I want your number!!!  
  
Miroku: See Sango!  
  
Sango: U can't have him!!!!! He's taken!!!!  
  
Jupiter: Cool...look at the boy with the fire hair. That's your type Rei.  
  
Rei: Hey! He's a knocking at your front door.  
  
Kag: We need some boys here of my type!  
  
Inu: What?!?!? You don't like me???  
  
Kagome: Well.....let's see Inu Yasha.....you're.....  
  
Sango: arrogant  
  
Miroku: A two timer  
  
Shippou: MEAN  
  
Kikyou: a lousy kisser  
  
Inu: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Kagome: Hey! Like I said!  
  
Mercury: I think he looks kawaii. If you're not taking him.....I WILL!!! *hugs Inuyasha*  
  
Inu Yasha: Great the smart one loves me! Anyways, see I told you a girl would love me!  
  
Mercury: Why do you have dog ears???  
  
Inu: YESSSSSSS!!! I change my mind...i love this girl! She can tell the difference!  
  
Kagome: Well then I'll just go after Fluffy!  
  
Inu: Bye Kag- WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!  
  
Rin: Hey hey hey hey!!! He's MINE! Then I will go after Kouga!  
  
Inu: You are not going with the wimpy wolf!  
  
Rin: Let's stick to the bottomline you get the wimpy wolf! I get Fluffy got that!!!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: Anyone called my name?  
  
Inu: Kagome is mine and no one else.........  
  
Inu: I never said that!!!! Awww...forget it...too late!  
  
Tea: I want Bakura!!!! I want my Yami Bakura!!!  
  
Time for an add!  
  
Everyone in background: Nooooooooo!!!!  
  
Sorry...we're doing an add!  
  
*~* ADD *~*~  
  
Announcer: Tired of sleeping with someone who snores?  
  
*shows picture of Joey snoring and Tristan in the bed next to his covering his ears.*  
  
Announcer: Well now we have Snorz Away! The brand which would give you tired people some sleep and not annoyed by someone who snores! Available for only $9.99! Buy it now before it all runs out!!! Ok call now and you'll get a FREE toothbrush! That's right, you get this stuff and a toothbrush for FREE so call now at 1-800-99-snore!!!  
  
*~* End *~*  
  
Joey: HEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEY!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: I'm gonna buy one!!!  
  
Serena: That add was boring!  
  
Rei: Looking at u is boring AND a stupid thing to do.  
  
Joey: Are u a lez??  
  
Rei: Whattttttttttttt?!?!  
  
Joey: You did say you look at her!  
  
Rei: Noooo!!!!! I am not!!!  
  
Mai: Come on Jospeh lets go!  
  
Joey: Noooooooooooooo. That was supposed to ba a secret!!!  
  
Mai: Hey come on my chocolate pudding cup with sprinkles on top!  
  
Joey: Maybe you spend WAY to much time with me!  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey Tea whats this that I am urs??  
  
Tea: Take me away...your...um...I....  
  
Serenity: *looks at shippou* awwwww...your the most adorable little thing I've ever seen!!!!!!  
  
Rin: What about me??? *starts to cry*  
  
Jaken: Or me!  
  
Sesshy: You're kawaii Rin...not you Jaken.  
  
Serenity: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! You are sooo ugly you little  
green...whatever you are!  
  
Rin: Really Fluffy???  
  
Naraku: F-F-Fluffy??????????? Hahahahahahahahaha  
  
Jaken:*running away*I have to go see my psychiatrist!  
  
Sesshy: Shut up!!!!! Only Rin can call me that!  
  
Everybody chanting: FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY!!!!!!!  
  
Rin: Everybody...SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! ONLY I CAN CALL HIM THAT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: Geeezzzz kid you would think Fluffy was the king of England or something!  
  
Venus: I really thought that fluffy character was a girl!!!  
  
Fluffy: Which one of u called me a GIRL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody points to Kouga.  
  
Fluffy: I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: Wait theres a big misunderstanding here you seee...it was her...*points at Venus*  
  
Rin: Fluffy it was Naraku!  
  
Naraku: Hey now are you going to believe it was me or Kouga or sparkling yellow over there?!?  
  
Venus: I can't believe these boys are blaming it on me!!!!!!!!! *starts faking a cry*  
  
Rin: I have an idea I say we let...........the yu-gi-oh gang choose!!  
  
Kouga: Can I just say sumthing...  
  
Kouga: Me and Naraku knew Sesshoumaru for a long time now...so y would we call him a girl if we already knew he was a boy???  
  
Everybody:*Looks at Venus*  
  
Venus: What? She looked like she needed a makeover! Oooppsss did I let that out!  
  
Fluffy: WHAT?!!!!!!!!?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Venus: Guys...help me out! *looks at sailor scouts*  
  
Rei: Now you're calling us GUYS!!!!  
  
Mini Moon: Welll it's a fine day here people I have Venus's cat and Clothes for auction anybody willing?????  
  
Rin: Fluffy...while you kill Venus...can I play dress-up with Mini Moon???  
  
Mini moon: Okkkaayyy do I here 5 dollars 5 dollars 5, 5, 5, 5, 5?????  
  
Sango: ooooohh me!!!  
  
Sango: *whispers to Kag* Miroku will fall for me!  
  
Kagome: Get a diary would ya?!?  
  
Sango: And I thought we were friends!!!!!!...What's a di-a-ry???  
  
Kagome:*slaps her forehead* Nevermind!  
  
Tea: Uhm.....................  
  
Yami: It's time to Duel!!!!!!!  
  
Artemis: Someone!!!!!!!!! I don't want to be auctioned off!!!  
  
Bakura: The feline can talk???  
  
Bakura: I am in the shadow realm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Come down ol'chap hes just a 3d creature stuck in our 2d world  
  
Bakura: Great now Ryou's gone smart!  
  
Mercury: What did he say???  
  
Serena: Great...now Ami became dumb!  
  
Mercury: I'm not an obnoxious hard headed girl like you!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: Nahhh! She's still smart!  
  
Kaede: WE ARE FAMILY! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!! I GOT ALL MY SISTERS ME! OOOOHH OH YEA! WE ARE FAMILY!  
  
Bakura: Great the old one has lost her noggin...o_____O  
  
Kikyou: Kaede...not soooo loud...your gonna make me start to sing!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhh! We r family!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: I am gonna get outta here!  
  
Jupiter: Hey stud-muffin where are you going?  
  
Kouga: I always knew Inu had bad choices in girls!!!!!  
  
Kag: Are saying that I'm bad??  
  
Inu: Hah!!!  
  
Inu: Back fired!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kouga: Welll.uhm you seee.uhm I hear the wind calling!  
  
Kagome: o_______O  
  
Yami: Get this crazy girl (Juipiter) off of me!!!!!!!  
  
Jupiter: IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE! SOO HOT! SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES! I AM GETTING SOOO HOT! I AM GONNA TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF!  
  
Yami: Uhm.hello a little help here!!!  
  
Yami: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Stop unbuttoning my frickin shirt!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: Hey hun look its...uhm...it's kenshin walking over there  
  
Jupiter: Where! Where! Where!  
  
Kag: I'll take him!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai:*slaps forehead*  
  
Serena: What???  
  
Mai: YOU STUPID GIRLS! IT WAS ONLY A WAY TO GET JUPITER OFF OF YAMI!  
  
Yami:*Snickers*Hey Jupiter go over in the bushes, there's a guy called Yugi. He looks just like me!  
  
Jupiter: Really then wow! Thanks!!!!!!!  
  
Kag: awwwwwwwwwwww kuso!  
  
Inu: Kagome!!!!  
  
Kagome: ooops sorry! Forgot you were there!  
  
Yugi: I'LL GET YOU YOU FRICKIN BASTARD OF YAMI!!!  
  
Tea: Who knew the little guy knew so many words!  
  
Jupiter: I wanna MARRY THEM BOTH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami:*grabs Tea's hand then kisses her* Uhmm....Tea's my girlfriend already!  
  
Tea: I am?  
  
Bakura: Get your fricking hand of my WOMAN!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!  
  
Everybody:*gasp*  
  
Kagome: Why can't you be more like that Inu Yasha!!!  
  
Bakura: How would you like it if i sent you and Yami in the shadow world...forever, Jupiter??? *smirks*  
  
Yami: How about....Yugi instead huh the little guy needs a date after all!  
  
Juipter: I rather you...Yami!!!!! When can you do it Bakura!?!  
  
Yugi: I wanna see Yami tortured for what he did me!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jupiter :I know just how to torture him!  
  
Yugi: You do???  
  
Jupiter: Yup! He'll be just fine with me! *wink*  
  
Bakura: I'm the one who is suposed to come up with plans to torture him!!!!! *starts throwing a tantrum*  
  
Tea: Bakura! If you do not calm down I will not cook your dinner mister!  
  
Bakura: But sweetheart..........  
  
Tea: No buts!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: And I thought I was the dog!  
  
Bakura: Hey!!!!!!! You can't cook!!!! I'm the one who cooks!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Ohhh ya! Oops! Sorry! ^_^  
  
Mai: You can't? Cool...join the club!!  
  
Serena: I need to join!  
  
Rei: ME too!!!!!!  
  
Sango: Can't forget me!  
  
Mini Moon: What can I say...like mother like daughter!  
  
Mai: Just call Egyptian girl shes the president!  
  
Isis: Yes I am!  
  
Isis: Great work getting members!  
  
Isis: You get a promotion Mai!  
  
Jupiter: Hey!!! I wanna join!  
  
Serena: But u can cook!!!  
  
Jupiter: Oh yeahhhhhhhh!!! I forgot!  
  
Mai: Besides a girl who loves that short stuff can't join!  
  
Kag: All I can cook is Ramen...can I still join???  
  
Sango: Should we???  
  
Isis: I guess...  
  
Well I guess that's it for now!  
  
Anouncer: Review and if you do u shall get the snorz away package with the free toothbrush all for free! That's right! So review and get it! Lol. This fic is funny!  
  
The plot shall come in once we gather all our anime groups together so choose your animes!  
  
Jan e for now! ^.~  
  
Kohana-Rai 


End file.
